


A (K)nightly Stroll

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Haurchefant is sweet and thoughtful, Idiots in Love, Other, Teasing, taking a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: WoL and Haurchefant go on a walk. Haurchefant shows them the sights like he had wanted to.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A (K)nightly Stroll

“My friend!” Haurchefant greets with his usual eager energy at the sight of the Warrior of Light and Ward of House Fortemps stood at his door. “Is there aught I can do for you? It must be rather late, is it not? Have you come to say good night?”

Ah, but they shake their head. “Not yet, no. I’ve come to ask if you would like to go for a walk. With me. Out in Ishgard.”

Haurchefant pushes back his chair. All traces of tiredness lingering on his face chased away by his bright beaming grin. “But of course! I should be most delighted! Where do you wish to go, then? Ah, but we should first grab you a coat! Tis bitterly cold this night!”

…

You watch with a feeling of fondness as Haurchefant digs through his own closet for a spare coat for you. “You needn’t trouble yourself.”

Haurchefant waves a hand, pulling a coat from the confines of his closet. Fine and fluffy. Perfect for this sort of weather. And it seemed to be… just in your size.

“Here!” Haurchefant is quick to your side with quick strides of his long long legs, and offers up the coat in that certain way you know he meant to help you into it.

You smile. What a gentleman. You turn and slide your arm into the first sleeve with Haurchefant’s assistance, struck at how very comfortable it is as the coat settles around your body. Perfectly fitted and as warm as the man helping you into it.

“Thank you,” you say softly. Grateful as always for how boundlessly kind Haurchefant was. “For the coat.” For everything.

“Tis no trouble,” Haurchefant replies just as soft. Smoothing his hands over the coat as he straightens it out and looks you over. “As I thought. It suits you. As it should. It’s yours.”

You blink, touching the coat gently. “For me?” It was so very fine. Surely meant for a noble. Not for an adventurer such as you who was so very hard on armor and other fancy attire. Adventuring was not kind to clothing.

But how could you possibly refuse such a gift as you look into Haurchefant’s face? At how very pleased he seems just to gift you aught that would be useful in these cold climes.

“Thank you,” you say again, even softer. A murmur slipping by the breath caught in your throat. Caught by the fondness that is writ plain across Haurchefant’s face.

Haurchefant only smiles sweetly. “You are most welcome.”

There is a moment of silence as you both gaze at one another.

“Ah."And then Haurchefant steps back, hands dropping away. Clearing his throat before asking cheerfully, "Where did you wish to go?”

You shrug. Having no set destination in mind. “Anywhere. Everywhere.”

Haurchefant laughs. “Everywhere?”

You duck your head, smiling. “I was hoping. That is, if you do not mind. That you might give me the grand tour?”

Haurchefant gives pause at that. Blinking and raking a hand through his hair as he looks at you under his eyelashes. A smile quirking his lips. “…Did you now? Ah, but have you not seen Ishgard for yourself?”

You look him in the face. Bold. “Not like this. I… want to see Ishgard the way you see it. Through your eyes. I want to walk by your side and listen to all that you have to say. All the stories you must have to tell; I would listen to them. Every one.”

Haurchefant swallows. Blue eyes wide and fair skin blushing. “Oh.”

You backtrack a little, unsure, “That is… There was so little time for this when we first arrived. I hope… I am not asking too much that we do so now?”

Haurchefant shakes his head and reaches out to squeeze your shoulders. “No, no. You ask for so little, truly! I am full glad to show you the sights. Though… due to the late hour, I’ll not be able to show you every place I had wished to on your first day in Ishgard. Might you be willing to take another walk with me after tonight so that I may do so?”

You smile, relieved. “I would love to. It’s a date.”

Haurchefant’s resulting smile could make flowers bloom. “It’s a date,” he repeats, then offers up his arm. “Now then. Shall I show you around?”

You take his arm and lean into him. “Lead the way, my lord.”

…

Strolling by Haurchefant’s side through Ishgard is as enjoyable as you thought it would be. You are thankful, too, for the coat as a barrier against the chilly night air. The breeze had kicked up, so fierce in some bursts that you found yourself huddling close to Haurchefant just to keep warm.

He takes you to corners of Ishgard you had not had the chance nor thought to visit, gesturing wildly with his usual energy and sharing stories that have you smiling and laughing so hard it hurts.

“…And then what happened?” You question through laughter.

Haurchefant plants his hands on his hips and bends forward with his heaving, disgusted sigh. “He left me there!”

You burst into another fit of laughter. “Naked?!”

Haurchefant nods insistently. “Yes! I was escorted back to the manor by temple knights, wearing naught but a thin blanket! My father was ill pleased to receive me, of course, but the small mercy was that he did not see fit to punish me.”

“Even though you snuck out?”

Haurchefant smiles, shrugging his shoulders. “Even so. The teasing from my peers was punishment enough, he reasoned.”

You make a small sound of sympathy, pressing close to the lord. “Children can be cruel.”

Haurchefant only smiles, curling an arm around you and squeezing. “They can be, aye. But I was a bit of a loose cannon in my youth. Wild and angry. Itching for a fight. For a chance to prove myself.”

You look at him, struggling to place that angry child with the man he was now. You wonder how much violence, how much suffering it had cost for him to become this kind.

“You did prove yourself,” you say softly, remembering the tale Francel had been so kind to share with you. How Haurchefant had risked his life to save him. How the Silver Fuller had earned his spurs. So very young. They both could have died. Except here he was now. Alive and well. Just as Francel was. No doubt in bed at this late hour.

“You do so every day,” you add, hugging him close.

Haurchefant laughs gently and not unkindly. “Is that not what I should say to you? You, a hero beyond measure. Whose deeds will surely be the inspiration for many ballads to come.”

You snort, bumping your head against him. “I am… uniquely qualified for certain tasks. That’s all.”

Haurchefant barks a laugh. “How dull you make it sound!” He sighs, shaking his head. “What I would not give to have been at your side…”

You smile at him. “You are now. I like this better besides.”

Haurchefant seems startled, then bashful. Almost shy in the way he looks at you under his eyelashes. “Indeed? Well. I… am also enjoying myself. Very much.”

You cock your head, considering, and beckon him close with curls of your finger.

Haurchrfant blinks, intrigued, and leans in closer to you.

You cup his face, stroking his ears and the hair framing his face and lean in to press a kiss to the tip of his aquiline nose.

Haurchefant looks at you cross eyed, cheeks warming under your hand as he blushes.

“Thank you for taking the time to walk with me. I know it’s late.”

“Again, my dear,” Haurchefant tugs your hands gently away from his face to kiss at the backs of them and along your knuckles and down your fingers. “Full glad am I to do so. Verily, I would have you know this.. You may call on me no matter how late the hour.”

You smile, flustered with his easy affection. “What if you are sleeping?”

Haurchefant’s blue eyes curve with a sense of mischief as he grins, rakish. “Well, that invite into my chambers is still open. Should you wish it, you are ever free to climb into bed with me.”

You snatch your hands back and huff, shoving at the lord playfully as he bursts into raucous laughter.

“In your dreams, my lord!”

Haurchefant winks, arms spreading wide with his flirtatious smile. “But of course!”

You blink as a drop of cold lands on your eyelash. Looking up to see it had begun to gently snow.

Haurchefant comes forward to stand at your side, tipping his head back as the snow falls around you. “Hm. We should make for the Manor,” the lord says, turning toward you and stretching out a hand. “We’ll continue this another time.”

You take his hand, agreeing. “I do expect you to fulfill your promise, ser. We have a date.”

Haurchefant beams. “What sort of scoundrel do you take me for, my dear?”

You eye him. “…Tis better I not answer.”

Haurchefant gasps in faux offense. “You think me a knave?”

“…Of course not.”

“You tease me!”


End file.
